


Bus Trip

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [18]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Post-First Movie, Pre-Slash, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Brian and Dom escape Los Angeles together. Via bus.





	Bus Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the  _Road Trip_  square of my Trope Bingo Round 9 card.

Dom drops into the seat behind the driver and glares at Brian as he makes to sit beside him.

Brian sighs and rolls his eyes at Dom’s childish behaviour before heading for the back of the bus.

The plan is to head to Miami, Florida by bus, something the Feds would likely never think they'd do, leaving their phones and wallets abandoned with the Supra.

\---

Dom ignores him for the rest of that first day. Instead, he stares out of the window unseeing.

Brian chats to the young couple seated in front of him, they're on their way to visit the guy’s parents to give them the good news of the wife's pregnancy in person.

When they stop that first night to stretch their legs, Brian watches them with a little envy. The guy dotes on his wife, not letting her do anything for herself, even though she's barely showing. He wishes things could be different, that he could've stayed in Los Angeles and built a life with Mia.

But then he hears Dom’s voice as he speaks to the waitress, and all thought of Mia vanishes.

\---

Most everyone is sitting somewhere different when they set out the next day. Dom, stubborn and still angry, sits behind a single mother travelling with her three kids. The eldest sits next to him and chats a mile a minute about anything and everything, even going so far as to lean across Dom to point out of the window.

Brian doesn't hide his amusement as he chats to some of the other passengers, being sure to keep the conversation on them and where they are going and why.

Yet even though Dom has not said more than two words to anyone, Brian sees him do a headcount as they all trudge back into the bus after a late afternoon stop to stretch their legs.

\---

Brian wakes too early on the third day, it's still dark beyond his window's curtain and most of the bus’ inside lights are off. As he stretches he glances around, freezing when he notices that Dom is sitting across the aisle, watching him. Before Brian can formulate a question, Dom is moving to sit beside him.

“What is the plan once we get to Miami?” Dom is intense as he leans into Brian's space, voice a low rumble.

Brian actually blushes in embarrassment, glad that the light above him is off and can therefore hide it, because he does not have a plan. He shrugs as he says, “We buy a car, win some races to earn money, and settle in?”

Dom groans as he wipes a hand down his face. “I don't know why I expected you to be different.”

“Different?” Brian wonders if maybe he isn't awake enough for this conversation.

“Yeah,” Dom says. “Brian O’Conner versus Brian Spilner. Thought the cop would be a different man, but everything I've seen since you saved Vince points to one conclusion: you're a shitty undercover cop.”

Dom’s huff of amusement turns into quiet laughter at the offended look on Brian's face. And when Brian turns to face the window; arms crossed in front of his chest and a pout on his face, Dom slings an arm around his shoulders and tugs him in until Brian's face is tucked into his neck. 

“I ain't angry with you Buster,” Dom says, squeezing the shoulder under his hand.

“Good,” is all Brian manages to say, too overwhelmed by Dom. He's falling asleep again, Dom is warm and comfortable and rubbing circles into his back, and so doesn't notice the way Dom shivers as his mouth brushes against the skin of his neck

Dom takes longer to fall asleep that night, thoughts consumed with the man in his arms and the life they can build for themselves in a city where no one knows them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Please point them out.
> 
> Pretty sure this is my first fic for this fandom and pairing...  
> EDIT: Just gave this a read out of curiousity because I couldn't remember it, and am quite pleased with how it turned out :)
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Feedback would be loved.


End file.
